Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs
by Trainmaster97
Summary: My version of Cloud with a Chance of Meatballs. There will only be one major change in the story. The First Chapter Contains No Changes.
1. The Start of a Dream

**Here's my version of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. This is how I would have written the movie. If you have a problem with it, then don't read it. **

**NOTE: NO CHANGES TO THE ORIGINAL STORY ARE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Chapter 1

Voice: "Have you ever felt like you were a little bit…different. Like you had something unique to offer the world, if you could just get people to see it.

(Shows a large island with a town at the edge. A school comes into view, and inside we see a classroom full of students. One in the back is eagerly raising his hand.)

"Then you know exactly how it felt, to be…me."

"Go ahead Flint" said the teacher, albeit a little nervously.

The boy, named Flint, walks to the front of the room and clears his throat.

"What is the number one problem facing our community today" he pauses, waiting to see if someone would answer. But no one does.

"Untied shoe laces" he said with a smile. All the students look at their shoes, which are all untied.

"Which is why I've created a lacelesss alternative foot covering…Spray-on-Shoes" he says, showing them a can of what looked like spray-paint with a picture of a shoe on it.

He points it at his feet and sprays, and glittering shoes appear on them. "Walla" said Flint happily. The class began to talk happily.

But then, a blond haired kid with a jump suit spoke up. "How you going to get them off nerd" he asked smugly.

Flint's eyes widened with shock, and he tried to pull the shoes off his feet, but they wouldn't budge.

The class began to laugh at him, and the blond haired kid said "What a freak. He wants to be smart, but that's lame." Then the bell rang and all the kids let. Flint tired pulling his shoes off again, but they wouldn't. He laid down and sighed sadly.

"I wanted to run away that day, but you can't run away from your own feet."

Flint runs home, and tries everything to get the shoes off. He tries cutting them, breaking them, burning them, and even uses a cinderblock. But no matter what, nothing works. Flint's parents listen to his fuss outside his room.

"Go on, say something" said Fran, the mother.

Tim, the father, sighed and said "Not every sardine is meant to swim son".

"I don't understand fishing metaphors" said Flint sadly, and he collapsed onto his bed with his face in the pillow.

"What did I say" asked Tim.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it" said Fran.

She opened the door and walked into the room. "Honey, I think your shoes are wonderful" she said with a smile.

"Everyone just thinks I'm a weirdo" said Flint, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"So, people probably thought these guys were weirdoes too" said Fran, pointing at the many famous scientist posters on Flint's wall. "But that never stopped them" she said.

Flint looked at the posters, but then put his head back onto his pillow.

"I was saving this for your birthday, but" she said, pulling something from behind her back. Flint looked, and gasped when he saw that she was holding a lab coat. "Here" she said.

"A professional lab coat, just like the real guys wear" said Flint, jumping up and putting it on. It was much bigger than him, but he still smiled. "It fits perfect" he said, with his hand being hidden in the sleeves.

"The world needs your originality Flint, you just have to…grow into it" said Fran happily. "And I know you're going to do big things someday."

Flint smiled, then ran and gave her a big hug. Then he broke it and ran to his desk. He took a piece of paper and started drawing. When it was done, it was a poster of Flint saying "Flint Lockwood: Best Inventor Ever!" He quickly put it with the others, gave it a confident look, and then ran out of his room. He ran to the backyard and into his treehouse/lab. The immediately began inventing.

"From that moment on, I was determined to invent something great."

**Two Weeks Later**

"Remote control Television" said Flint, pressing a button on the controller. The TV sprouted legs and walked to Tim. He turned it on, and it seemed alright, but then he ran out the door.

"Eventually".

**Five Years Later**

"Hair unbalder" said Flint, and he poured a liquid onto his father's head. But then hair sprouted all over it. "AAAHHH" they screamed.

**Three Years Later**

"Flying Car" said Flint and he drove a car with jets on it onto the pier, but instead of taking off, it just fell into the ocean.

**One Year Later**

"Monkey Thought Translator" said Flint. He turned on a machine hooked up to a monkey.  
"Hungry" said the monkey/machine.

"How wise" said Flint? But then the monkey began running around the store, knocking over shelves, and even ripping Tim's mustache off.

**One Year Later**

"Ratbirds" said Flint, standing next to a cage of rats with wings. "How's it going guys" he said to them. But then the cage opened, and began swarming the people.

"FLINT LOCKWOOD" called a policeman nearby.

"My dream was to help my hometown; a tiny island hidden under the A in Atlantic, called Swallow Falls. We were famous for sardines, until the day the Baby Brent sardine company reclosed for good, after everyone in the world realized that sardines…are super gross. Soon, all of us were stuck eating the sardines that, no one else wanted. Baked Boiled, Fried, Candy, & Juiced. Life became grey, and flavorless. But when all seemed lost, I stared at defeat…and found hope."


	2. Building the Machine

**Time for chapter two. This chapter will hold the major change to the story. Let's just say, I'm going to add a "New" character. **

Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Chapter 2

We journey into a large lab, filled with screens, lights, and of blue lines painted on the walls and floor. A man is walking through the lab. He's wearing black paints, a blue shirt, a white lab coat, and sparkling shoes. He walks over to a wall with many posters on it, and stares not at them, but at a little sticky note amongst them. It pictured, surprisingly…a person. But it showed the front and back of him. The back showed what looked like a small backpack, with water going into the front of it. The front picture showed the person with a screen on his chest, with a round hole in his stomach. A cheeseburger was in front of the hole. He picked up the note, and held it up confidently.

"My name is Flint Lockwood; and I was about to invent a machine that turns water, into food".

"Steve, my best friend and trusted colleague" said Flint, pointing to a chair near his desk. The chair turned around, and showed a monkey chewing on a can of sardines.

He looked up and said "Steve".

"Can I count on your help" asked Flint.

Steve paused, but then held up the can and said "Can".

Flint smiled "I knew I could". So he got to work.

"Button on" he said, pressing a button.

"Memory active" he said, starting a recording device.

"Blueprints, awesome" he said, looking over blueprints of a weird person.

"Begin Nano-mutation" he said, standing in front of a glass ball with a miniature explosion inside.

He then moved to what looked like a rectangle box. But the top of it had the indent of a person on it. Up to the top of the indent was machinery, including a screen that said "Mood", and a small multi-colored disco ball. "Radiation Matrix secure" said Flint, tightening the screws to hold down the Disco Ball.

"Computer Boot" he said, typing different codes into his computer.

Flint then finished building the top of the machine. He welded parts and screwed down others. Soon, it looked like a completely white person was in the indent. "Now, for cool clothes" said Flint, holding a white shirt and pants with orange lines on them. (Like the Machine in the movie.) Once they were on, Flint looked at his machine so far. "Coolness enhancement complete" he said. Then he said "Engage coffee break".

(We see Flint and Steve sitting around drinking coffee.)

"Networking Power Grid" he said, and he plugged an extension cord into the rectangle box. "Time to wake up" said Flint. He went to his computer, typed in a code, and slowly pressed a button. Electricity flew from the cord into the box. The machine began to crackle and spark. It shook, and it began to beep. When Flint turned the power off, he walked over to his machine. It didn't stir, and it didn't speak.

But then, the screen on his chest turned on, and slowly his eyes opened.

"Yes, he's up, so far so good" said Flint happily.

The machine fully opened his eyes and looked around. He looked like he was examining everything he could see. He slowly rose up from the indent. He looked around the room, and then he saw Flint.

His face turned to one of fright and moved away. But he only ended up falling off the box.

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay, I'm not going to harm you" said Flint.

The machine looked at him carefully. Then, slowly, he stood up and looked at him face to face.

"Hello, my name is Flint Lockwood. I just created you, do you understand" asked Flint in a calm manor. He was holding back all the excitement he had to make shure the machine didn't get scared.

The machine opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He put his hands to his throat and looked at Flint with a scared face.

"Oh that's right, I haven't given you a voice yet" said Flint. He held out his hand, and although hesitant, the machine took it. Flint led the machine over to his computer, and sat him down on a chair. He pulled a cord out and plugged it into the machine. "Alright, let's get you speaking" said Flint.

He started typing words on the screen and said "Uploading, two cool voices. Number One: a regular voice" said Flint pressing enter.

The machine shuddered for a moment when the computer showed that the voice had been inserted.

"Okay, try and talk now" said Flint. The machine thought for a moment before saying "Hello, Creator" slowly.

"Ha, you did it, you spoke" said Flint happily.

"Yes, yes I did" said the machine happily.

But then the machine said "But you said two voices, why do I need another one"?

"This is your normal voice, now I'm going to give you one for when you make the food" said Flint, and he turned back to his computer.

"Uploading #2 voice: Food Making voice" said Flint. He pressed enter again, and the machine shuddered. "There, all done" said Flint. He now stepped back to get a better look at his machine. It had all while clothes with orange lines on them. His head looked like a motorcycle helmet, but the top of it was covered in fake brown hair. His face was colored blue, and he had light blue eyes.

"So, now that I have two voices, now what" asked the machine.

"Now, you get to make your first food" said Flint. The machine smiled happily.

Later, the machine was standing next to a table with a plate near the edge. He was hooked up to many extension cables, and Flint was behind him. Making shure everything was ready for the first one. Flint inserted water into the backpack like thing on the back of him.

"Beginning conversion of water, into food" he said. He pushed buttons on the machine and said "Hydrating Protein matrix, calibrating flavor panels". Then he put his hands in the hole in the machine's stomach area. While he did this, the machine twitched and moved awkwardly. "Priming Chow Plopper" he said. "Watch were you put those" said the machine, moving awkwardly again.

Then, Flint moved to his computer, and put in an order. "Here we go" said Flint, and he pressed enter.

The machine looked forward, and said in a different, deep voice "Cheeseburger". A picture of a cheeseburger then appeared on the screen on his chest.

"Everyone is going to love this" said Flint "Go ahead".

The machine nodded, and he focused hard. The drop hole flashed different colors, and the foggy form of a cheeseburger started to form. Flint extended his hands so that the burger would fall into them.

Then, just as the burger was about to form, there was a flash, and the cheeseburger disappeared. Also, the lights went off in Flint's lab. The quickness of the flash caused Flint and the machine to fall back.

Inside the house, Tim was reading the paper. But then, all the electronics in the house sparked and went out.

"AAWW, FLINT" he screamed.

"Sorry Dad" called Flint.

**Wow, it was hard to write this chapter. And look, if you don't like the idea of the FLDSMDFR looking like a human, then don't read this story. The reason I did it was because I was always curious of what it would look like. Plus, this will help involve more speaking roles and emotion from it in the story. **


	3. Bullies and Shops

**Time for chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it. **

Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs chapter 3

"Steve, keep working" said Flint as he walked away.

"Don't worry, I'll just stay, here" said the machine, who's legs were visible behind some boxes.

Flint ran over to what looked like a safe door with a hand scanner on it. "Scanning Hand" he said, and then he made a scanning noise.

Then he moved the door, which turns out to be just a curtain. He runs down a small corridor to a door with a toy like machine next to it. Flint hits a few buttons on the door, and pulls the door open. He gets into the space and closes the door. The pod goes down, and into a port-a-potty. He opened the door and ran towards the house.

Some kids nearby were watching and laughing at him. "That's, a really weird dude" said one of them.

Flint ran into the house and towards the power box. "Re-energizing power unit" he said while he fixed the fried fuse. But when it was fixed, he looked back and saw his dad staring at him.

"AAWW" screamed Flint, but then ran into the box, fell down, and got back up. "Well, see ya dad" said Flint, and he walked towards the back door.

But Tim fallowed behind slowly. "Uh Flint, uh, don't you think it's time to give up this inventing thing, and get a real job" he asked.

"No why" asked Flint?

"Well, it's just, all of your technology stuff, it just end in disaster" said Tim.

"The rat birds, yes. They escaped and spread at a surprising rate. But I took care of that problem, and disposed of them" said Flint.

But then a rat bird came and picked up one of the three kids nearby. "Billy, just play dead" one called.

"Flint, you don't keep throwing your net, where there aren't any fish" said Tim.

"What" asked Flint, confused?

"I want you to work full time at the Tackle Shop" said Tim.

"THE TACKLE SHOP, oh dad no" said Flint, trying to get out of working at his dad's store.

"Tackle is a good career" said Tim.

"Please I'm so close with this one. I just have to hook him up to the power station and get him more power and he'll work. And, and then you can sell food in the shop, and no one won't have to eat sardines anymore. He's going to be, so awesome" said Flint.

"Uh, who's this 'He" asked Tim.

"That would be me" said a voice. Tim and Flint looked up, and saw the machine looking down at them from the lab.

"Uh Flint, who's that" asked Tim.

"That's my newest invention. He's self-aware and going to be the first in a big line of new inventions" said Flint.

But Tim just sighed and said "I'm sorry son; no more inventing".

"Dad I know I can do this" Flint paused "and Mom did to".

Tim stopped, and Flint looked at the ground.

"It had been almost ten years since Mom died, and dad still didn't understand me like she did."

Flint tried to say something, but his dad just said "Come on, let's open the shop". Flint was sad, and then he looked up at the machine.

"Might as well come along, it'll probably be boring up there" he said.

"Cool, I'll be right down" said the machine.

Later, in town, Flint, his machine, and Tim were standing in front of the Tackle shop. Part of the sign had a sheet over it. Tim pulled the sheet down, and it showed that another sign had been inserted.

"Tim and Son's Sardine, Bait, and Tackle" read Tim. He smiled at Flint and asked "You feeling it"?

Flint gave a fake smile and nodded. Tim walked into the store, and Flint talked to his machine. "This isn't going to be good" he said.

"Hey, just give it a chance" said the machine.

Later, Flint was stacking cans of sardines. The machine was rearranging buckets of chum at the back. A commercial was on TV, showing a baby pulling a wagon full of sardines.

"_Look out baby Brent"_ called the audience. But then the wagon hit a log and spilled all the sardines. The baby looked back and said "Uh oh" cutely. _"Baby Brent Sardines, hand packed in Swallow Falls"_ said the announcer.

Then the screen froze, and a small man walked onto the screen. "As your mayor, I know it's time to put our Sardine Canning past behind us and look to the future…SARDINE TOURISM" he said.

It then showed something large covered by many tarps. "That's why without consulting anyone, I spent the entire town budge on the thing that is under this tarp. Which I will be revealing today, at Noon. Featuring a live appearance by Baby Brent himself" he said.

Flint then turned the TV off; he looked annoyed. "Hey, who's Baby Brent creator" asked the machine.

Then the store door opened, and three people walked in. One was a large man with blond hair wearing a blue jumpsuit. There were also two lovely ladies on either side of him. "What is up, everybody" he asked.

"That's Baby Brent" said Flint in an annoyed tone.

"What's ya doing; stacking cans with me on them as a Baby" asked Brent. Then, he said "Uh Oh" and knocked over the pile of sardine cans Flint had stacked.

"Hey, what's your problem" asked the machine angrily. Brent looked at him. "And who are you" he asked.

"Someone you shouldn't be messing with" said the machine.

"Oh ya, why's that" asked Brent.

The machine showed his hand. But then, the hand shot into his arm, and a cattle prod like device shot up. "This is why" said the machine. Brent looked a little scared, but he quickly shook it off.

"Whatever, I don't have time to deal with you. Anyway, who wants to watch me cut the ribbon at the mayor's unveiling thing? I'll be using these bad boys to help save the town" said Brent, holding a large pair of scissors covered in gold paint.

"Boya" said Brent, and then he turned around to leave. "Alright you guys sardines. Ya, Swallow Falls FOREVER" he screamed on his way out.

"I can see why you don't like him" said the machine as his regular had shot back into place.

Then Tim walked up to Flint. "Listen, you uh, maybe you want to go to that unveiling" he asked.

"You know dad why don't you go ahead. We'll uh, we'll hold down the fort here" said Flint.

"But I want to go see" was all the machine could say before his mouth was covered by Flint.

"Really, you shure you two can handle it" asked Tim.

"Ya dad, I'm pretty shure we'll be fine" said Flint.

"Ha, alright then. I'll uh, I'll be back in half an hour skipper" said Tim.

"Okay, BBYYEE" said Flint happily as his dad left.

"Alright, let's get to work" said the machine.

"I don't think so" said Flint, putting his arm around the machine.

"But you told your dad" said the machine.

"I know what I said. I lied" said Flint.

"But, if we're not going to watch over the store, what are we going to do" asked the machine.

"We're going to get you more power" said Flint confidently.

The machine smiled "Well in that case, let's get going" he said. So he and Flint ran out the back of the store, and headed towards the power station.


	4. Flight of the Machine

Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 4

Meanwhile, the mayor and Brent were at the thing covered in tarps. Brent was eating sardines, and the mayor was talking.

"This town's too small for me Brent. I want to be big; I want people to look at me and say; that is one big mayor. That's why this has to work, IT HAS TO WORK. Otherwise I'm just a tiny mayor in a tiny town full of tiny sardine sucking knuckle scrappers" said the mayor.

"But not me, right" asked Brent with a smile.

"Oh no Brent, you've always been like a son to me" said the mayor with a fake smile. He looked away and showed a disgusted face. He cleared his throat and walked out onto the stage.

"Hey, Hey Everybody" he said, addressing the fifteen people that were there. "Under this tarp, is the greatest tourist attraction every built" said the mayor smiling.

But while everyone else was concentrated on the mayor, Flint and his machine were sneaking around. They moved behind the crowd and hid behind a small wall. "We just need seventeen thousand more gigajolts" said Flint.

"Uh, is that going to hurt" asked the machine.

"You're a machine, you can't feel pain" said Flint.

"Says you" said the machine quietly.

Flint looked behind the wall to make shure the coast was clear. "GO, GO, GO" said Flint, and he and the machine began running to the power station.

But then, someone stepped in Flint's way. Flint quickly hid the machine behind his back.

"What are you doing Flint Lockwood" asked Earl, the local police officer.

"Just uh, taking a walk, with no one behind my back, respectively, sir" said Flint.

"You know what you are Flint Lockwood; a shananaganizer, a tom fool" said Earl. "You see my beautiful angle son Cal" he asked, pointing to a kid near him.

"Sup" said Cal.

"I love him so much this is my only son. I want him to have a bright future; a future in which you don't ruin our town's day, with one of your crazy science thingies" said Earl.

"Well, that's actually all behind me now" said Flint, but Earl just kept talking.

"You see this contact lens Flint Lockwood" asked Earl, showing a contact lens. Flint nodded. "This contact lens represents you, and my eye represents my eye. I Got My Eye On You" he said, putting the lens on in a dramatic way.

"Do Something" whispered the machine, who was still hiding behind Flint.

Flint looked around, saw someone walking, and said "Oh my gosh a J walker".

Earl looked "Hey" he said, and tackled the guy. Flint and the machine quickly ran off.

Back at the unveiling, the mayor was still talking. "And I've arranged for live coverage from a major cable broadcaster, and their most experience professional reporter" he said smiling.

**New York City-Yesterday**

"Oh just send the inter. She's cute, and she's supper perky" said one of the TV executives.

"Well, those are the only things we look for in a TV weather person" said the producer.

He turned around to see a girl with blond hair and wearing a blue shirt and black pants carrying a tray of coffee. "Intern, how would you like to do a weather report from a rinky dink island in the middle of the ocean as a favor to my cousin" he asked.

"REALLY" she screamed, flinging her arms in the air and spilling the coffee, with one cup being caught by a camera man nearby.

Later, she and her camera man were driving through New York towards the docks. "Can you believe it Manny; temporary professional meteorologist, woo" she said happily, putting her hands up. Manny quickly took the wheel and straitened it.

Later, the two were on a boat heading towards Swallow Falls. "Okay, how about this? Hello America I'm Sam Sparks. Hello America, Sam Sparks here. America, hi, I didn't see you there; it's me Sam Sparks. On my way, across the ocean" she said happily as they neared the island.

Meanwhile, Flint and the machine had gotten to the power station. The two looked up at all the dangerous sparking wires.

"This is a great idea. Let's get you hooked up" he said to the machine.

The machine, looking scared, pressed a button on his chest, and a gulping sound was heard.

"_Weather News Network; Weather News happens, or Not"_ said the news announcer.

"Now were over to Swallow Falls, were our intern is on her first day on the job. Or should I say, first gray on the job, looks pretty cloudy there intern" said Patrick.

Sam, realizing she was on the air, quickly smiled and turned to the camera. "Hello Sam Sparks I'm America. It's Swallow Falls degrees, and, uh, well let's just go to the mayor" said Sam. She jerked her head, and the camera looked at the mayor.

"And welcome national television audience" he said happily.

While this went on, Flint began attaching jumper cables to one another, and to the power station towers. He reached out, attached one, and was instantly electrocuted.

"Great idea hu" said the machine, who was on the ground with his arms crossed.

Back at the unveiling, the mayor turned on some music. "And now, here to cut the ceremonial ribbon, Swallow Falls favorite son…BABY BRENT" he said, and Brent walked out from behind a curtain pulling a wagon of sardines. "He's still got it folks" said the mayor.

Then, Brent ripped off his jumpsuit, and was now only wearing a diaper. The whole town cheered, but Sam looked shooked/surprised. "I'm the best person in the whole town" said Brent. Then, he tipped over the wagon, spilling the sardines, and posing like he was on the cans. "Uh oh" he said.

Flint climbed over the wall of the station, pulling two jumper cables. He ran over to the machine. "Are you ready" he asked.

The machine took a deep breath (even though he doesn't have lungs) and said "Yes, I'm ready". Then, two small rods with a small metal ball on the end came out of this shoulders. "Food Synthesis, GO" said Flint confidently.

Earl was with his family, clapping with everyone else. But then, he stopped, and his chest started moving. "My chest airs are tingling, something's wrong" he said. Then he did a backflip, and went to find out what was wrong.

"Well here it is, the attraction the whole world has been waiting for…SARDINE LAND" screamed the mayor. Brent cut the ribbon, and the tarp fell off. "With rides" said the mayor, pointing at a large sardine can that kids were being sealed into. "And exhibits" he said, showing them a sardine museum. "And featuring Shamo, the world's largest sardine" he said, pointing at a large fish bowl with a fish sized sardine in it. "And his flaming hoop of glory" he said as a hoop was set of fire above the tank. "Those of you in the splash zone, lookout" said the mayor, pointing to one person in a one-person section saying 'Splash Zone'.

Earl did many flips as he moved through the crowd. When he got to the back, he looked around. Then, he saw Flint Lockwood and his machine by the power station.

Flint took the jumper cables, and albeit slowly, attached them to the rods. "WOAH" said the machine, and seventeen thousand gigajolts ran into him. Electricity was sparking all over his body. "Cheeseburger" he said in his deep voice. Flint put a plate in front of the hole and waited, but then.

"FLINT LOCKWOOD" screamed Earl as he ran towards them.

Flint and the machine looked back and saw Earl getting closer to them. "Uh, just a second" said Flint. The machine concentrated hard to make the cheeseburger come out faster. But then, he saw words flashing in front of his eyes. They said "Rocket Shoes Activated".

"I'm in the middle of a" was all Flint could say before…WWWOOOSSSHHH!

The machine took off, and since Flint was holding onto the cables, he was dragged along behind him. "AAAWWWHHH" screamed Flint. "CREATOR, WHAT'S GOING ON" screamed the machine.

"YOUR ROCKET SHOES MUST HAVE BEEN ACTIVED BECAUSE OF THE POWER" screamed Flint. "I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD ROCKET SHOES" screamed the machine. "YA, I PUT THEM IN BECAUSE I THOUGH THEY WERE COOL" screamed Flint.

"WELL HOW DO I SHUT THEM OFF" screamed the machine. "I DON'T KNOW" screamed Flint.

The machine rocketed through town, hitting cars, and even knocking the F off the Swallow Falls sign.

"Well, looks like things in Swallow Falls are SARDINE to get better" said Sam. She was about to continue, but then the machine rocketed past here. The camera zipped out of Manny's hands, and attached to Sam's face. "Ugh" said Patrick, looking at Sam's squashed face on the screen.

"WATCH OUT" called the machine as he flew towards Sardine Land. "COMING THROUGH" called Flint.

The machine flew into Sardine Land, and then into the supports holding up Shamo's giant bowl. It rocketed around under it, and then flew out of the supports then Sardine Land. As Flint and the machine flew through the crowd, Flint saw his dad look at him for the split second he was in front of him.

The machine turned left and flew along the sidewalk. He was slowing down slightly now. "Don't worry, I'll stop you" said Flint. He dug his shoes against the pavement, but they just grinded away the concrete.

"Hurry Creator, try to destroy my shoes" said the machine.

"Right, I'll just take my wrench and" was all Flint could say before, POW! Flint smacked into a stop sign. The jumper cables detached from the machine. Then, the machine turned straight, and flew up into the sky. "CREATOR" he screamed as he flew into the clouds and out of sight.

"NO" screamed Flint, reaching his hand up. But then, Flint was tackled by Earl.

"You're under arrest Flint Lockwood. Thank Goodness, you only caused minimum damage to Sardine Land" said Earl.

But then, there was a strange groaning sound. Everyone looked over at Sardine Land. The supports for Shamo's bowl had been too damaged because of the machine, and the bowl was now falling over. Water poured out of it, covering everyone who wasn't in the splash zone. "Aw come on" said the man in the zone. The bowl then rolled towards the museum, and crushed it to bits. Then, it rolled over to the canning ride, and destroyed that. The mayor jumped off the stage as the bowl destroyed it. Everyone was running away from the destructive bowl.

"I really shouldn't be running with these" said Brent, who was still carrying the scissors.

"Run, Run" said Steve as the bowl rolled towards him and Flint. Flint ducked, and the curved up part of the bowl rolled over him. He looked up, and saw the bowl roll into two cars. Then, the two cars exploded, launching the bowl into the air. Shamo flew out of the water, and right through his flaming hoop. He smiled in delight, but then a Rat Bird snatched him and flew off.

The bowl fell downward, with the open part facing down. Then it landed, right over flint. He was now stuck inside the bowl. Townspeople swarmed the scene, and started saying things Flint was glad he couldn't hear.

But then, Flint saw his dad looking at him. He didn't say anything; he just gave him a disappointed look and slowly shook his head. Flint didn't say anything either, he just looked very sad.

The townspeople then moved away from the bowl. Flint, still sad, sadly hit his head on the bowl. But then the glass cracked, and the whole bowl fell apart. Everyone looked at Flint, who was just standing there. Then, he ran from the crowd towards the docks.


	5. Make it Rain

**Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Chapter 5**

Flint had run to the end of one of the docks. At the end of one of the piers was a ladder. Flint was behind it, with his feet and head sticking out the spaces.

"I really messed up this time Steve. I ruined the only chance to get the town noticed, and now everyone hates me. And I have no idea what happened to the machine. He could have crashed into the ocean, or could still be flying away" said Flint.

"Steve" said Steve.

Flint sighed, but then he heard footsteps approaching. Flint hid himself away from sight, and looked up.

There, walking to the edge of the pier was Sam. She looked very sad, and looked down at the water. Then, she looked at her microphone, and then threw it into the ocean. Then, she sat down at the top of the pier and threw her legs down… right into Flint's eyes.

"AAAWWW" screamed Flint. Sam looked down and saw him.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay" she asked, getting up and looking down at him.

"It's okay, it's just pain" said Flint, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not myself today. My whole carrier was ruined by some crazy jerk riding a homemade rocket" she said angrily.

Flint nervously looked away. But then Sam looked down at him "Wait a minute" she said. She got close to Flint's shoes. "What is going on with your feet" she asked.

"Uh, spray on shoes, they uh, don't come off" said Flint.

"COOL" said Sam, and she grabbed Flint's shoes and pulled them closer for a better look, but caused Flint to hit his head.

"This could solve the untied shoes epidemic. What are they made of: some kind of elastic biopolymer adhesive" she asked.

Flint looked at her with a strange face "Ya, exactly".

Then, Sam realized what she said "I mean, he he he, wow their shinning. Hm, I'm Sam" she said, letting go of the shoes.

This cause Flint to hit his head again "Flint" he said.

"STEVE" said Steve.

"OH, IS THAT A MONKEY THOUGHT TRANSLATOR" asked Sam excitedly.

"Steve" said Steve, rubbing his head.

"Incredible, did you make all this stuff" asked Sam. But then, she gasped and said "YOU HIT ME WITH A ROCKET"!

Flint snapped out of his thought and said "You kicked me in the face"!

"I said I was sorry" said Sam, and then she began to go into a rant. But Flint wasn't listening, because just as she started talking, some kind of yellow past hit the ladder. Steve licked it, and said "GOOD"!  
Then, something shot passed Flint's face into the water. Flint looked down, and saw that it was a pickle.

"You get one shot at this show" said Sam, but then something shot past her, and into a nearby barrel.

"And if you don't, it's back to cleaning the barometers" she said, looking at the barrel. Flint climbed onto the pier, and walked towards the barrel.

When he looked inside, he was surprised/confused by what he saw. "Cheese" he said, going to grab it. But then, a rat bird grabbed it and flew out. Flint backed off.

"But, that could only mean" he said, but then he turned around and gasped. Sam saw this and looked back, and gasped too.

Flint, Sam, and Steve all gasped at the sky. Large, colorful clouds were heading towards Swallow Falls. They heard thunder, and saw something falling. But it wasn't rain, it was…CHEESEBURGERS! Hundreds and Hundreds of cheeseburgers were falling from the clouds.

"Excited, Excited" said Steve, and she jumped around the falling burgers.

Flint held a hand up and smiled "Ha, Ha, Ha" he said as a burger landed in his hand. He brought it down and took a bite. The flavor spread through him, making his mouth and stomach cry out with joy.

"The Machine works" he said looking at the clouds. "HE REALLY WORKS" he screamed.

"Machine, is that what that rocket was" asked Sam as a burger fell into her hands.

"Uh, ya, what do you think of him" Flint asked.

Sam bit into the burger, and lit up like a light bulb. "HE'S AWESOME" she said happily. Flint smiled happily. "This is just amazing, look at this. This is the greatest weather phenomenon in HISTORY" she said excitedly.

"Hey, aren't you a weather girl" asked Flint. Sam gasped, and then ran towards the town "MANNY, GET YOUR CAMERA" she screamed.

The people of the two were amazed by what was happening. Those who had sardine cans dropped them, and put their hands out to catch a burger.

"This just in, our humiliated weather intern is apparently back for more" said Patrick, and then the screen cut to Sam.

"Thanks Patrick, okay everybody you're not going to believe this but I am standing in the middle of a burger rain" she said, putting her hand out and catching a burger. "You may have seen a meteor shower but you've never seen a shower Meatier than this. For a town stuck eating sardines, this is totally salvation from heaven" said Sam.

Flint looked away from the broadcast to look at the town's people. They were all grabbing a burger and chowing down. "This tastes significantly better than sardines" said someone.

The mayor was also very happy about this food storm. He greedily grabbed three cheeseburgers "This is going to be BIG" he said, and ate the three burgers all at once.

"This food weather was created intentionally by Swallow Fall resident scientist Flint Lockwood" said Sam on TV. The people watching TV gasped and looked over at Flint.

"Hi" said Flint nervously. But then, Earl tackled him to the ground.

"You're under arrest for ruining sardine land" said Earl.

"Flint those burgers were AWESOME! The producer called and he was all like 'Everybody loves that food weather'" said Sam.

"Food Weather, it could be even bigger than Sardine Land" said the mayor, still eating cheeseburgers.

"Can you make it rain food again, please" asked Sam.

"Well, I don't really know if I" said Flint.

"You're going to do it again" asked Cal excitedly.

The whole town looked at Flint with eager eyes. Flint was silent for a moment, before saying "YES" confidently.

"No" said Tim.

"Dad just give me one more chance" pleaded Flint.

"We both know this was an accident. Cheeseburgers, from the sky, that's not natural" said Tim.

"The machine could save the whole town, and you will be so proud of me dad. Plus…there's a girl here" said Flint silently.

Tim sighed "Can you look me in the eye and tell me you've got this under control, and it's not going to end up in a disaster" he asked.

"Uh, yes" said Flint nervously.

Tim raised his eyebrows, showing his eyes. Flint tried hard to look straight, but one of his eyes would always look away. He concentrated hard, and then, just as his eyes looked forward, he quickly said "I'VE GOT THIS UNDER CONTROL AND IT'S NOT GOING TO END IN A DISASTER"! Flint then bent over, breathing heavily.

Tim lowered his eyebrows "Alright" he said.

"THANKS DAD" said Flint happily.

"Sure thing" said Tim, and he walked back towards the house.

Flint turned to Sam and Manny. "Okay, Sam, this is where the magic happens" said Flint, and he opened the Port-A-Potty entrance to his lab. Sam and Manny gave it a strange look.

Soon, Flint pulled back the curtain, letting Sam and Manny enter his lab. "Welcome Flint" said a female voice.

"Wow, you seriously spend a lot of time alone hu" said Sam.

"What, ha, ha, ha" laughed Flint weakly.

The three walked over to one of the screens on the wall. It showed a model of the machine. "So here's how he works. Water goes in the back, and food comes out the front" said Flint.

"So this machine looks, talks, and thinks like a human" asked Sam.

"Yes, and he makes the food" said Flint proudly.

"So when you shot him up into the stratosphere, you figured he would induce a phase change from the cumulonimbus layer" said Sam.

"That's actually a really smart observation" said Flint, a little confused on how she knew that.

"I mean, he he, the clouds probably have water in them. Which, I guess is why you shot him up there in the first place" said Sam with a nervous smile.

"Right, Right, that's why I did that. On purpose" said Flint.

"Right, Yeah" said Sam.

"Right" said Flint.

"Of course" said Sam.

"Okay" said Flint.

"The machine uses a principle of hydro-genetic mutation. Water molecules are bombarded with microwave radiation which mutates their genetic recipe into any kind of food you want" said Flint.

"So, Pizza" asked Sam.

"Yes" said Flint.

"Mashed potatoes" asked Sam.

"Yes" said Flint.

"Peas" asked Sam.

"Yes, that's also a food" said Flint.

"Steak, Apples" asked Sam.

"Yes" said Flint.

"Apple sauce, BLT" asked Sam.

"I'm pretty shure I said any kind of food" said Flint.

"Chicken wings" asked Sam.

"Think about what you're saying, and if it's a food, yes" said Flint.

"Baloney" asked Sam excitedly.

"Baloney that is a food" said Flint.

"How about Jell- O" asked Sam happily?

"Do you like Jell-O" asked Flint nervously.

"I love Jell- O" said Sam happily.

"I love Jell- O too. Oh, and peanut butter, right" asked Flint

"Oh, no, no, no, I am severely allergic to peanuts" said Sam cautiously.

"Hey, me too" said Flint, trying to sound normal.

"So what's the name" asked Sam.

"Peanut Allergy" said Flint.

"No of the machine" said Sam.

"Of course" said Flint. He ran over to his computer, which had a full view of himself and the machine. "He's called the Flint Lockwood, diatomic, super mutation dynamic, food replicator. Or for short…FLDSMDFR" said Flint.

"Fliminadifiser" asked Sam.

"FLDSMDFR" said Flint.

"Fliminubahdibferer" asked Sam.

"Fli, Suh, Fdiferf" said Flint, breaking the word down.

"Oh, Manny make shure you get this. He's going to make the food now" said Sam. Manny got his camera up close.

"Now, well, thing is I can't…Wait to show you this hilarious internet video" said Flint, and he opened a video file on his desk. On the screen appeared a kitten, playing a keyboard, and singing "Fight the Power".

"What? What is this? It's so cute" said Sam as she and Manny watched the video.

While this went on, Flint began working on a message device to send messages up to FLDSMDFR.

"Pushing, Folding, Connecting. Taping, Turning, Painting. Switching, Staring, Motivating, Placing button" he said while he built the device.

"I can't believe we've been watching this for three hours" said Sam.

"I know" said Flint as he placed the last part into place. Then he got off the video, and activated the device. It hummed to life, and a message appeared on screen saying "Place Order".

"It's working" said Flint.  
"Great, so you can make the food now" said Sam.

"Yes, but before we do, let's see if we can communicate with FLDSMDFR" said Flint. He started typing codes, and turned on the microphone near him. "FLDSMDFR, can you hear me" asked Flint. For a moment, there was nothing, but then.

"Hello is anyone there" asked a voice.

"Hey FLDSMDFR, you're okay. How are you, what happened after the cables came off" asked Flint.

"Well, I kept flying upward, and soon I was able to shut off my shoes. But by then, I was so high up that couldn't come down. So now I'm just up here, looking down on the island" said FLDSMDFR.

"Alright, oh, and thanks for the burgers. I didn't expect it to rain food" said Flint.

"Oh, that, well thanks. I had plenty of water up here, and I still had the order in me. So, I thought I'd send down some burgers. How were they" asked FLDSMDFR.

"Everyone loved them, and they want more. So would it be alright if you stayed up there" asked Flint.

"Hey, I was built to make food. If people want it from the sky, I'll stay up here as long as necessary" said FLDSMDFR.

"Alright, we'll be sending an order up soon. Just be ready" said Flint.

"Alright then, talk later" said FLDSMDFR, and then the communication ended.

Flint looked at everyone and asked "What do you guys want for breakfast"?

"GUMMY BEARS" said Steve excitedly.

"WHOA, STEVE NO! We both know how you get around gummy bears" said Flint.

"How about, Eggs" said Sam?

"And Toast" said Flint.

"Orange Juice" said Sam.

"AND BACON" said the two together. Flint leaned in closer, closed his eyes and puckered up.

"What are you doing" asked Sam.

"Nothing…TO THE COMPUTER" said Flint.

So Flint began typing in the order, while Manny filmed it. "So, are you shure this is safe" asked Sam.

"Don't worry; I have two gauges to help me out. One is FLDSMDFR's mood gauge. Green means good, yellow means mild, and Red means angry. This way, I know if he's in the mood to make something. And I also have a Dangeometer that lets me know if the food is going to over-mutate" said Flint.

"What happens if the food over-mutates" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but that will never happen" said Flint. He finished placing the order, and turned to the large red button.

"Okay, this probably won't explode" said Flint, raising his hand.

"What" said Sam?

Flint pressed the button, and the order was sent through the transmitter up to FLDSMDFR.

Up in the sky, FLDSMDFR was lying in the air with his hands behind his head. Water from clouds was being sucked into his back, and his legs were crossed. "It's really peaceful up here, nothing to bother me and all the time in the world" he said.

Suddenly, he felt something approaching. Then, he felt a weird sensation as the order flew into his hard drive. The screen on his chest showed a picture of a strip of bacon.

"BACON" he said in his deep machine order voice. Then, he set to work on making the food.


	6. The Secret to our Excess

**Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Chapter 6**

"Well those Cheeseburgers were only the beginning because a breakfast system is on its way to Swallow Falls" said Sam over the TV. A man watching the broadcast smiled, and before he walked out, put a plate on his head. "My forecast, Sunny…side up" said Sam.

Minutes later, bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and orange juice began falling onto the town. People were walking around, catching food in their hands or in their mouth. The mayor even put his mouth under a gutter drain pipe, and bacon came flying down it.

Flint walked around, seeing everyone loving the food, and thanking him for it. Then, the mayor walked up to Flint, put his arm around him, and slipped a piece of bacon into his coat. "Flint my boy, can you do Lunch" he asked.

Later that afternoon, the food had changed to sandwiches. Flint was sitting on a bench, with the Brent and the Mayor in front of him. Brent was holding signs while the mayor explained.

"Alright here's the skinny: You making it rain the snackadoos" he said then ate a sandwich.

"Weather Girl provides free advertisement" he said, then ate another sandwich.

"I have taken out a very high-interest loan to convert this Podunk town into a tourist food-topia" he said, and then ate another sandwich.

"All you have to do, is have it rain food three meals a day, every day for the foreseeable future. And in thirty days, we hold the grand reopening of the island, as a must see cruise destination. And everyone, everywhere, is going to love you, and your invention" said the Mayor, then ate a sandwich right out of Flints hands.

"You think so" said Flint, mesmerized by the thought.

"I know so" said the Mayor.

Later, Flint explained the plan to the machine. "So all we have to do is make it rain food for each meal everyday" said Flint.

"Well, that was more than I expected, but, if it's for the island, I guess I can do that" said FLDSMDFR.

"That's the spirit, and if this goes right, there will be people cheering "Hurray for Flint and FLDSMDFR" said Flint.

Even though Flint couldn't see, FLDSMDFR was smiling. "Alright then, let's get this island busy" he said.

"Right" said Flint, and he began typing in the order for dinner.

So the days passed, with FLDSMDFR making it rain all kinds of food. Chicken Fingers, Ham, Pizza, Apples, Cereal, and much more. The mayor even changed the name of the town from Swallow Falls, to Chew and Swallow. And soon, Flint started getting requests.

"Mr. Lockwood, could you make it rain Waffles" asked a boy.

"Falafels" asked a Woman.

"Jellybeans" asked another boy excitedly.

"Avocados" asked an Old Man.

"Coming Right Up" said Flint to each.

With each request, Flint typed it into the computer, and sent it up to FLDSMDFR. Even if he couldn't make them right away, Flint wanted them in his data banks so he could get to them as soon as possible.

But with each order, the level on the dangeometer moved closer to yellow. As for FLDSMDFR's mood gauge, while it stayed in the green, it too began to slowly move.

"Leftovers, not a problem with Flint Lockwood's latest invention; the out-of-sighter. So named because it catapults uneaten food out of sight, therefor, out of mind" said Sam as Flint demonstrated his machine.

And as more days passed, the town became a food centered one. All the buildings now had something to do with food, and all poster of Baby Brent were being covered with new ones of Flint. Brent whimpered when he saw this.

"JEALLYBEANS" screamed some kids when the machine rained down jellybeans. "Awesome" said Cal.

And still, the orders kept coming in.

"BLT" asked a guy.

"Pie" asked a girl.

"GUMMY BEARS" said Steve. Flint looked at him angrily.

"Fish" asked a man.

"Crème brulee" asked a guy.

One time, Flint was so overwhelmed with people requesting food, he had to say no to all of them.

And by far, the strangest request had been from the mayor. One day Flint opened the door of his lab, and standing there was the mayor. He had gotten so big, he needed a scouter to ride around on. He then told Flint the craziest request yet. "A PIZZA, STUFFED INSIDE A TURKEY, THE WHOLE THING DEEP FRIED AND DIPPED IN CHOCOLATE" he said excitedly.

Flint looked at him blankly.

"It's me the mayor" he said.

"Oh, you look different, uh, did you get a new haircut" he asked nervously.

"Yes I did, thank you for noticing" said the mayor.

So Flint continued to type orders, and then send them up. But he soon stopped looking at the two gauges. Now, the dangeometer's needle was just a poke away from yellow. FLDSMDFR's was now just a third of the way to it.

Speaking of FLDSMDFR, things weren't going well for him. Up at his spot, he was fidgeting around. The constant orders were making his software feel burnt out.

"Yogurt, Bacon, Apples, Shrimp, Chili, Banana, Turkey, Pizza" he couldn't stop saying food because he was constantly making more and more of it. His screen kept flashing different kinds while water was sucked into his back and food as shot out the front.

One day, Flint was walking home when he passed by the Tackle Shop. He could see his dad inside, adding an extra zero to his 10% off sign. Flint sighed, and walked in.

"Hey dad I'm heading back to the lab. If you wanna come,

I could show you how I make the food" said Flint hopefully.

"No, thanks. That techno-food, it's too complicated for an old fisherman" said Tim.

"Got it" said Flint sadly, and turned to leave.

"Could still use your help around here, though, you know" said Tim hopefully.

"I'm working with the mayor now, Dad. I mean, the town's grand reopening is in, like, a week" said Flint.

"Right. Got it" said Tim as Flint walked out.

Later, Flint was adjusting the dish on the message sender when the computer started ringing. Flint looked at saw that FLDSMDFR was calling. Flint ran over and answered.

"Hello Flint Lockwood Laboratories, Flint speaking" said Flint with a smile.

"Hey Creator, I need to ask you something" said FLDSMDFR.

"Sure bud, what is it" asked Flint.

"Well, I was wondering" was all the machine could say before someone knocked at the door.

A small screen appeared on the computer, and it showed Earl outside. "Flint Lockwood" he asked.

"Hold that thought" said Flint to FLDSMDFR.

"But" said the machine, but Flint had already raced to the window.

"Yes" Flint called down to Earl.

"Uh, it's my son Cal's birthday tomorrow and I was just wondering if you could make it rain something special" asked Earl nervously.

"Well, I'm pretty backed up on requests. Plus, you're always mean to me" said Flint with an annoyed look.

"It'll be just one time for my special angel's special day" said Earl, almost begging.

"Well, I don't know. You know, I don't wanna overwork FLDSMDFR, so..." said Flint.

"Okay. I knew it was a long shot. I just wanted Cal to see how much his father loves him. I thought you would understand" said Earl, and he turned sadly away.

"You know how fathers always trying to express their love and appreciation for their sons" he said looking back.

Flint thought for a moment, remembering his own dad. "EARL WAIT" he screamed. Earl stopped and looked back. Flint ran back into the lab and towards the messenger.

He looked at the two gauges. FLDSMDFS's was still a third of the way from yellow. But the dangeometer's was just in the yellow. Flint tapped it with his finger, and it moved back to green. He smiled, then ran towards the computer. But when he did, Steve tapped the gauge, and it went back to yellow.

Flint reached the computer "FLDSMDFR are you still there" he asked.

"Oh, yes I am creator, now as I was saying" said FLDSMDFR.

"Hey, you don't mind if we send up a special order do you" asked Flint, ignore the machine completely.

"Hu, a special order. Uh, well, I, I guess that would be alright, but" was all FLDSMDFR could say.

"GREAT" said Flint, then he ran towards the exit. He didn't even hear the rest of what he had to say.

"But I'm just really tired" he said. And a moment later, the needle on his mood gauge moved a little bit closer to yellow.

When Flint was outside, he turned to Earl. "I've got an idea" he said.

Soon tomorrow had arrived, and it was a special one. Cal was sleeping, but when he woke up, he gasped. He ran to the window, and outside was tons of Ice-cream. It floated down like snow during winter. Then, Earl and his wife walked in smiling. "Happy Birthday son" said Earl.

"Dad" asked Earl.

"This is your special day, go have fun" said Earl.

"I love you guys, your awesome" said Cal as he ran outside.

"I love you too, son" said Earl.

"Have a good time, baby" said his wife.

Outside, kids were enjoying themselves. Weather it was eating the ice-cream, making an ice-cream man, or getting sent flying by the out-of-sighter. Earl and Cal even when sledding from the top of a roof.

"Come on, Dad" said Cal as they climbed on.

"I don't know, Cal. This doesn't look SSSAAAFFFEEE" said Earl as they rode down and fell into an ice-cream filled dumpster.

But the two got up and laughed. "I love you son" said Earl.

"I know dad, you tell me everyday" said Cal.

Flint watched the two bonding and sighed.

"Flint, this is amazing" said Sam, so unexpectedly that Flint turned around and put his hands up in defense.

"And designing the ice cream to accumulate into scoops I don't know how you're gonna top this" said Sam.

"Maybe with, hot fudge" said Flint, and he started laughing, but soon stopped when no one else laughed.

"Hey Flint, you wana be in a snowball fight with us" asked Cal.

Flint stepped back, looking nervous.

"Flint, what's the problem" asked Sam.

"I've never actually been in a snowball fight" said Flint sadly.

"Really" said Sam, surprised.

"I don't even know the rules. Is there like a point system or is it...to the death" asked Flint seriously.

"No you've nev- -? I mean, look, even Steve is throwing chocolate snowballs" said Sam. They saw Steve throwing what "Looked" like chocolate snowballs.

"Oh" said Sam, realizing.

"So, like this" asked Flint, throwing a snowball, only for it to drop like a stone.

"No, harder than that" said Sam.

"OH" said Flint.

Suddenly, Flint started throwing snowballs at everyone so hard, they fell over. "Snowball, SNOWBALL, SNOWBALL, SNOWBALL" he kept saying.

"Well, something to be said for enthusiasm" said Sam with a nervous smile.

Flint was so crazy, he even went inside a house and snowballed everyone inside. But they just laughed and went to enjoy the fun.

"I scream, you scream we all scream for Flint Lockwood's latest tasty town-wide treat with flurries of frozen fun on what the mayor declared to be an ice cream snow day" said Sam on her broadcast. Flint sneaked up behind her with a snowball, but when he saw she was on TV, he just licked it.

"He'd also like to invite everyone in the world to catch a cruise liner and come on down this Saturday for the grand opening of Chew And Swallow a town that is truly a la mode" said Sam. And her broadcast was being shown all around the world, with people from different countries watching it in multiple languages.

"With today's scoop for the Weather News Network I'm Sam Sparks" said Sam happily.

"FLINT, THIS IS THE BEST BREAKFEST EVER" screamed a kid.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted it to show more about how the orders are affecting FLDSMDFR, and how Flint is oblivious to it. Remember to leave a review to tell me what you think. **


End file.
